


Teenagerstuck

by sh1purr13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1purr13/pseuds/sh1purr13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mildly mature teen stands alone on the sidewalk. From the way his body was slouched over and the book bag that hung loosely over his shoulder told you tat he was in a pretty shitty mood. That's because he's always in a pretty shitty mood. But what is the name of this mildly mature, shitty mooed teen anyhow? Your name is Karkat Vantas and today id the worst day of your entire natual life. You see today, the 28th of August, is your first day of your new school: Castlewyth Academy. It is believed that this is one of the best schools out there. Though, this would make you a bit more happy if it wasn't a boarding school. What's going to be diffrent about this school than all the others? Will the teachers and staff be able to put up with your winy bullshit or will they just expel you like all the others? You personally don't give a shit because this was literally the end of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gamzee Makara

The bus skidded down the street recklessly with a screech of the wheels against the tar pavement. Passing cars honked in anger at the buss as it finally came to a jolted stop in front of you on the sidewalk. The grip on Karkat's book bag tightened as a low growl leaked through his lips. The buss door opened with a soft hiss. Resisting the urge to make a quick dash strait to home or... anywhere else from where he was really; he took heavy steps onto the bus. The old metal creaking under his feet. The split second he was completly on board, the hippy looking bus driver shut the door behind him and started to skid down the street again. Karkat's body grabbing onto a near-by seat in order to keep his balance.

Before he got on board, the others on the bus were as loud as (not to mention acting like) complete animals. It would have been a zoo on wheels had he not ran for his life before. Now, now it was so silent you yould hear a pin drop. Ignoring the screeches of the wheels of the bus and the honking of pissed off drivers on the road. Cold/unamused eyes stared at the short teen as he stood in front of everyone next to the bus driver. Quickly, his eyes darted for a seat or anything really. Any place where he could curl up in a ball and just die already. Oh what luck! His eyes pinned to his feet as he shuffled down the walk-way between the old, leather seats and slumped into an empty seat in the back.

After a few moments, the other misbehaving teens on the bus returned to their animal behavior. Karkat's eyes closed as he hugged his bag close to his chest.

_Great just perfect. Not even my first day is through and I'm already looked at as the god damn freak or...whatever. Damn it why the fuck am I even here? Okay so I cursed out a teacher because my answer was incorrect, but she had it coming to her! I mean god, the next dork that answered only had ONE little word changed from my answer!_

As his mind portrayed deep into thought, he didn't even notice the body figure slipping into his seat. He snapped out of his trance like state as a long but parshly muscular arm draiped around his shoulders. Before he had any chance to protest at this horrific act on him, his eyes meet with two, almost indigo orbs that seemed to stair into his very soul.

"Hey motherfucker, what's a short bro like you doin here in a shit hole like this?" His breath smelt like weed. A lot of it. Karkat fanned a hand in front of his face to blow away the drug's smell as he smacked the purplish-eyed guy's arm away.

"Can you please leave and not bother me? I want to be alone..." He continued back into his state of thinking and hugging his bag tighter. Instead of the tall teen, or that he thought was a teen, leaving him alone; he just felt the arm thump over his shoulders again.

"Aww but I can't do that to a motherfucker. We need to motherfuckin stick together like bros. Like fuckin two peas in a pod inside a pot of really motherfuckin hot soup." That had to be the WORST metaphor he had EVER heard. Karkat turned to the pot smoking asshole with flames of anger bursting his his eyes.

"Look you idiotic, druggie, bulgesucking, asshole: I am not your 'bro' and I will never be your 'bro'. Now please get out of my fucking sight before I slamb my fist into your face and make you leave." He warned. Normally he would go on a long winded rant about it, but he just wasn't in the mood. The tall male next to him lood indifferent. His red tinted eyes from the pot looked glazed over. After a few moments, he finally removed his arm and slumped over, leaning against his knees almost as if he were...ashamed. Karkat's eyes rolled as he staired out the window. The foliage whizzing by along with people, animals, and other cars.

A feeling started to grow in his stomach. But what was this feeling? How did it feel? Karkat knew this feeling. He knew it all too well, even though he didn't show it. Guilt churrned in his very soul ever so slowly that he thought he was going to fucking puke.

 _What the actuall fuck? I cannot be sorry for this douchbag. I don't even know the guy!_ A frustrated growl vibrated in his throat as he peeked at the stoner out of the corner of his eye. Still slumped over, still silent. Karkat cleared his throat as he swallowed a lump that sat inside it.

"Hey...sorry for what I said earlier. I guess I just overreacted. What's your name anyway?" He asked fidgeting with the strings of the hood on his sweater. The other male did not respond. He just sat there motionless. After a couple minutes of awkward silence between the two, Karkat spoke again.

"Look I didn't mean to yell at you or call you all those things. I just got frustrated OK?" Once again silence was his only god damn answer. Karkat let out a frustrated sigh. He was getting nowhere with this guy. Why did he even bother? After about 10 minutes or so, when the bus hit a big speed bump, his response was...a snort. Not like fucking laughing snort, a motherfucking SLEEPING snort. The bastard fell asleep! Karkat's hand whacked the other over the head with a loud smack. No one seemed to notice or even care really.

"Hey motherfucker I was gettin my snooze on, what was that all up and for?" He asked rubbing the back of his head where Karkat had smacked him. Karkat's eyes narrowed at him in frustration and anger.

"I was trying to apologize to your sorry ass, but you fell asleep on me!" He complained crossing his thin arms over his chest with a huff. The messy haired man blinked a few times before letting out a honking laugh.

"Oh shit motherfucker, I didn't mean to fall asleep on ya. Just a little tired from this motherfuckin long ride. I've been on this shit hole for about 3 hours now." He explained stretching out his long arms with his back cracking a bit. Karkat looks away for a moment. He really couldn't complain too much. I mean anyone would be tired from riding on this god damn bus for 3 hours strait.

"Aside from that I asked you what your name was." Karkat mentioned playing with the zipper of his book bag.

"Gamzee. Gamzee motherfuckin Makara. How about you bro? What miracle of a name have you been blessed with?" Karkat frowned a bit at this guy's laid back exactitude. He didn't realize someone could be so happy and mellow. It was almost...calming to him.

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas." Gamzee's arm coiled around Karkat's neck and pulled it to his hard chest. Karkat receiving the worst noogies he could ever ask for. Why would he even ask for one in the first place? Who even wants that?

"Alright! I finaly got me my first bro!" Gamzee cheered along with the obnoxious honking laughter that Karkat feared he might have to get used to arter this point. The smaller teen squeezed his oddly smallish head out from the bigger male's grip. He opened his mouth to speak to tell the big baboon never to do that again, but he was silenced as the bus knocked him forward into the back of the seat in front of him.

"What the hell!?" He cried in anger which s usually his normal tone for most people. He was suddenly hulled up by his skinny arm in one of gamzee's rather large hands and dragged outside to the school grounds of Castlewyth Academy. He tugged his arm out from Gamzee's grip once again. Making a mental note not to get too close to this clown. They stood in front of the buss as people shoved their way past him. Karkat gripped the straps of his book bag and turned to gamzee. Gamzee? Where? The only thing next to him is an empty spot of cement.

 _Fuck this shit._ Karkat thought shuffling his way through the croud of people and up the almost neverending steps to the school doors. A cool breeze of being the first to open the wooden door was his greeting as he stepped inside the massive school.

 _Well, lets see what shit i get into this year._ Karat 'insparationaly' thought making his way to the gymnasium where all the students were directed.

 


	2. The Prince Of Sass

Karkat and all the other students were split into two diffrent groups by gender. The boy's line unsuprisingly longer than the girl's. As quickly as the teachers could they gave out each student's doorm number and class schedual that were also split up into two diffrent groups; prospit (the day classes) and derse (the night classes). the only reason of the split is bcause of the many students atending the school.

Karkat waited in line as patiently as he could. Though with the time spent riding that almost run down bus, it wouldn't become anyone's suprise that he was just as ready as anyone to get the hell out of here and into the safety of his dorm. With hopefull wishes he prayed to the all mighty gods that he wouldn't have a complete douche as a room mate, or there was going to be a serious problem. Maybe he would bunk with that friendly clown guy named Gamzee? Possibly. Though with the whites of his eyes stained a bloody red, Karkat knew the whole room would smell like weed morning to night. 

As karkat's mind drifted off into it's own little world all the possibilities and new experiances he would have in the upcoming years, he phone buzed as the pre-programed "midnight" notification ringtone went off. Signalling that a new text message was recived. As he flicked open his phone he cupped his hand around the screan to block the glare from the bright gym lights above his head. 

 _Unknown number? Strange..._ He thought opening the little flashing **message** button on the tiny screan.

 **good two have an old face back** The message read. It pondered in Karkat's mind for a moment. Who was this person and what did he/she mean by 'old face'? 

 **WHO IS THIS?** Karkat attempted to message the unknown person back (his keypad being forever stuck on caps after spilling orange juice on it two years ago) but the message could not be recived. Stupid crappy phone plan. 

As Karkat attempted to rais his phone higher to get a better signal, he almost dropped it as a loud, abnoxious screach was heard. This screach coming from the ranting bafoon in front of him. 

"What do you mean I have the night classes? I signed up specifically for all day classes!" Said bafoon was a tall male (much taller than Karkat) with maple brown hair that was slicked back and, coming from the back view of him, a patch of hair at the front center of his forehead died a bleach blonde. He spoke with a weird and "wwavvy" sounding accent. A verry shiny and expencive looking camera hung around his neck. Karkat's phone quickly scrambled into his pocket, avoiding falling to a quick death. 

"Well if you want to change your schedual you have to speak with the head mistriss." The rather bored and annoyed teacher stated. Only listening to this preppy dressed hipster for a couple of seconds and Karkat was beginning to feel the some way. 

People began to moan and complain as said hipster continued his never ending rant about how stupid the teacher and the school was for fucking up his scedual and his education. Also how a (quote-unquote) "prince" does not deserve to deal with this poppycock. At that moment Karkat could physicaly feel his sanity crumbling away.

"Just take the god damn-" 

"Language." The teacher scolded not wanting to but having to correct his pottymouth. Hell, if it were up to him, he would have already cursed the fuck out of this douche muffin for waisting his and everyone's time. Karkat let out a frustrated sigh and corrected his colorful vocabulary.

"Jus take the god dang schedual and get your fudging butt out of here already before a strangle you with that camera holder around your neck!" Karkat demanded; clenching his petet hands into balled fists.

The "prince" that stood before him was almost baffled as Karkat said this to him. He had never heard such scorn directed to him before. As he flattened his lips into a strait frown, he snatched the slip of papers reguarding the discussed information earlier and strided away with the most sassiest hip waddle anyone has ever witnessed. There was a moment of silence.

"Next." The teacher said rubbing his side temple from an un-needed headache. 

"Karkat Vantas." Karkat mumbled as the teacher flipped through the hundreds of names just to find his. God damn it how many names could there be? A few moments later the teacher scribbled it on a peice of paper and handed it to Karkat. Without hesitation Karkat snatched said paper with his information written down in chicken scratch and shoved his way through the crowd clogging up the main hall and gymnasium. Finally getting back outside into the cool Fall air. The straps of his bookbag tightening as he made his way to the boys' doorm located at the east wing of the schoolyard. 


End file.
